


Commissions

by Nominhelpme



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Genshin impact Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: This is a Dreamnobalde fic that takes place in the video game (tho written in a more realistic style) called Genshin Impact !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> not edited

Techno shrugged off his glider, watching as it tumbled to a pile by the front door. He dropped his claymore to the ground, the rare item crashing against the wooden floorboards. His back hurt and his neck was tense, the muscles straining every time he so much as breathed. The ruin guard he fought had nearly sliced his entire body in half during their battle, he made note of the deep slash against his neck, cringing everytime sweat rolled down his jaw into it. But, it was worth it. Techno looked down at the Mora bag in his hands, grinning as he shook it slightly. There was a good two months worth of rent in there. Bounties sure did pay a nice sum. 

The pinkette walked towards his kitchen, pulling out a tray of whatever his friend Wilbur made for him yesterday. He took one of the buns off the plate and put it between chapped lips, nibbling at the doughy pastry as he laid out his other earnings. There were the star shaped things, named primogems, that he could use to  _ finally _ try and get a new claymore. His current one, named  **Wolf's Gravestone,** was mere seconds away from crumbling into dust. He'd been using it since Phil gave it to him  _ six years  _ ago. Techno picked up the primogems and walked outside and towards a familiar face. "Kathryn."He mumbled in greeting. the dark haired woman grinned and gave a smile, "Hey! How'd the request go?" The pink haired man grinned, propping his hand against his hip. "Easy as always. TechnoBlade never dies, Katy. You know that." The woman laughed brightly, shaking her head. "Hey, if you're not busy, new commissions just came in? I know you've been saving up for a new weapon and these would pay pretty good primogems." Techno hummed excitedly, leaning onto the counter, peering at the papers Kathryn held in her hands. Pale fingers brushed against rough hands, "take a look!" 

The man reached in his pocket, pulling out a map of the three parts of the world he has travelled thus far. Placing the commission sheets beside the map he circled the locations of each. "These are great, Katy. Thank you. I'll see you in a couple days then!" The dark haired woman gave a gleeful wave as the adventurer scooped up his map and the Commision pages, tucking them into the dark brown satchel hanging at his side. 

Techno heaved as he dug his fingers into the crack of the mountain, pulling himself up as quickly as possible. sweat dripped from his forehead as he turned to look down. Crimson eyes watched as the drip sank lower and lower to the ground, disappearing from his vision. Techno shared below himself for a while longer, the apple he ate before the climb began to rise. With a quick swallow and a cringe of disgust, Techno threw his arms up to the lip of the cliff, pulling with all his might until he tumbled to the stone surface. His head hit off a rock and a hiss of pain slipped past chapped lips. "Fuck." He grumbled, large hands rubbing against tender skin. Another grimace adorned Technos features as his ring caught in his hair. With a long drawn out sigh, Techno pulled his hand back fast, hushed immediately following it. Techno grunted as his fist collided to the back of his own, literally punching himself. The pink haired adventurer took a deep breath and began to wiggle, loosening his finger out of the ring. The jewelry hangs in his hair, taunting him. With nimble fingers, he carefully pulls the loose strands out from the details of the ring, shoving it back onto his finger as soon as he's free. With an upset huffed and an annoyed glare, Techno stands up properly and walks along the pathway, checking his map every so often. As he ventured, a loud scream caught him off guard. A dark haired person darted away, their face a comical amount of fear. A slime, no more than the size of Techos head, bounced along after the person. With a tight lipped smile, Techno shoved his claymore forward, watching as the slime popped, dropping pieces of itself to the ground before evaporating. "Oh god, thank you!" The person shouted, coming down from the tree they had hastily thrown themselves into. "My name is George. Allow me to make up for your time?" Techno extended his arm towards the other, seeing George's hand hanging by itself mid air. With a quick shake and nod of head, Techno smiled politely. "That won't be necessary. I have a commission I need to finish. Thank you though, and make sure you travel with your sword next time, if you don't have a vision." The dark haired man blushed in embarrassment, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "I usually do! But I was with my friends… Dream was ascending my sword for me when I got split from the group. I think they're further up the hill actually." Techno turned his head up, catching a glimpse of smoke. "Does one of them have a pyro vision?" "Yeah! Sapnap does. How did you know?" A pale finger pointed up, blue eyes following. "Smoke." Techno mumbled. George's eyes blew wide, "They're fighting? I hope they're okay…" Techno turned back to the brunette, raising an eyebrow as he began walking forward. "Ah… stay here. my commission is up there so I may as well go help them. I'll send them back down here when things settle." The man looked at him with wide eyes, a smile breaking across tanned cheeks. "Really? Thanks…" "Technoblade." "Thanks Technoblade! I'll wait down here then." 

Techno took one last look at the brunette before taking long strides up the hill. As he reached the top, he heard a loud laugh followed by an almost painful sounding wind. With careful steps, Techno stepped on top of the rock blocking his vision and looked down. Two men stood near one another, backs nearly touching, as they used their visions, their own elements bursting in gushes of red, green and white. Techno raised his own hand, electricity coursing through his veins. Within a second, the Mitachurl pulling back its ginormous axe was kneeling to the ground, body slumping forward soon after. Green met red. The blond was quick to shove his spear forward into the neck of a hilichurl, its body collapsing. "Who are you? Thanks for the help!" The pyro vision asked then shouted, waving with tan hands. Techno stepped off the rock, walking towards the pair. "Your friend, George, is waiting at the bottom of the hill for you." Sapnaps eyes widened and he took off, leaping over the rock Techno had previously stood on. The pinkette watched as he disappeared from vision before slowly turning his head back. Green stared back. "You have an electro vision?" The blond asked. Techno raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do." "What level are you?" The pinkette crossed his arms, eyebrow arching further. "Ninety. Why?" The blonds eyes blew wide and an infectious laugh left chapped lips. "No way! You're him! The guy I was looking for." 

"The guy… you were… looking for?" Confusion seeped off his tongue. "My name is Dream! I'm in the middle of a quest given to me by my boss and there's this… mechanic of sorts that requires electricity. I would ask a friend but they're all busy with their own stuff." "And you found out about me how?" "Kathryn at Liyue! I went to her for my commision rewards and she mentioned you when I brought up the quest." Technos shoulders untended at the woman's name. "I see. I suppose I could join you at some point. I have commissions to finish first." "I can help!" Came the excited response, blond hair covering green eyes as Dreams 'head tilted. Techno felt he greatly resembled a Golden Retriever in that moment. "What about your friends?" "We were just heading to Liyue. I could give them my waypoint crystals." The blond was grinning, rocking back from his toes to his heels. Techno followed the movement with curious eyes before shrugging. "Alright. My commissions aren't the easiest, don't slow me down." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not beta read and not edited 😃
> 
> I'm sorry if my writing is poor at explaining fighting movements and ... the gliding. I wasn't sure how to make it seem.... sort of realistic? Because it's literally controlling elements and summoning objects but- anyways 🚶♂️🥁

"What's your first commision?" The blond asked as they walked down the hill, his two friends walking the opposite direction. They had complained when he first said he wished to accompany the pink haired male, but, after giving them his crystals, the blond was free to do as he pleased. Technos eyes peeked at him from where they were curtained behind long strands of pink hair, "Group of hilichurls is blocking the path of a businesses delivery route. We've been asked to clear it out. I believe there was also a sighting report of a mitachurl and a pyro mage. What vision do you have?" The pinkette finished his explanation with a question, not once slowing down his walk. Dream easily stayed next to the other, arms neatly folded behind his own back as he smiled, "Anemo. It was my father's but he gave it to me before he passed." This gained the other's attention. With a slight turn of his head, Techno stared at the other. There wasn't a trace of pity or empathy but more so curiosity. "What weapon do you use?" Dream reached behind himself, pulling a polearm from behind his backpack, attached to his back by a brown holster. He twirled it once before showing it to the other, showing its most detailed side before showing the blade. Techno raised an eyebrow and when given an excited nod, he reached a scarred hand forward, carefully plucking it from the other males grasp. He examined the carvings and gems before looking at the tip of the spear. With a gentle press of his finger against the blade, he pulled back. Sharp. A dot of blood formed on his index finger before slowly bubbling over and trickling down. Dreams eyes widened as he watched the other wipe his finger against a dirty cloth that was soon shoved back in his front pocket. "What's the name?" "Primordial jade. I got it from that person named wish." Techno eyed the other before handing the weapon back. "You're acting rather nonchalant for somebody who's gotten such a rare weapon." "Is it really rare?" Dream tilted his head, staring at the weapon with pursed lips. "I guess it does deal a lot of damage to everything I fight, it's also very light." Techno released a puff of air, a hearty laugh in his standards. "Let's keep going." 

"look!" Dream shouted excitedly, jumping up and down from where he was standing a few feet away from the pinkette. With a light sigh, Techno walked off the path they had been adventuring down and onto the grass, towards the blond. "What is it?" Dream raised his finger and stared at something. Techno raised an eyebrow and moved so their shoulders brushed against one another's, leaning forward to follow the direction of the outstretched digit. "Oh?" He mumbled with furrowed brows, leaning back to stand up properly. "How'd you know they were there?" Techno asked, looking away from the group of hilichurls to look at the other beside him. "Dunno? Sensed it. I'm like… spiderman!" Techno frowned, "what the hell is spiderman?" Pale cheeks turned red, eyes blown wide. "You… you don't know what spiderman is?" Techno shook his head, shifting his head to the side so his neck would pop the bubbles building up between his muscles. "What is it?" "Just the best book ever? Lisa is always hunting me down to find it cause I always keep it longer than I should." The pinkette raised his eyebrow again, "Lisa?" Green eyes widened once more, "I keep forgetting you're not from mondstat." The blond laughed, trying to cover the embarrassment bubbling in his chest. "She's the librarian in Mondstat." Techno hummed, ending the conversation as he jumped off of the cliff they stood on. With a spread of his arms and flocks of his wrists, wings formed behind him. The metal straps connected onto a toned chest, feathers rustling as they expanded, pulling against the wind. 

Wide eyes followed skilled movements, a childish shout of excitement leaving parted lips. Dream ran forward and threw himself off the cliff as well, throwing his head back with a joyous laugh, summoning his glider just as gravity took over and began to drag him down. Within moments, Dream was floating beside Techno, the tips of the last feathers on each of their gliders occasionally brushed, blue meeting orange. "I'll never get sick of this!" Dream shouted over the rush of wind, turning his head to beam at Techno. Pink hair waved behind him, the usual bangs covering sharp features, were now pushed back and Dream took the moment to get a closer look at the other man. He had a lot of tiny scars against his cheeks and a long pale line dragged from the middle of his forehead, down the bridge of a tilted nose and to the end of a sharp jaw. "Your scar!" Dream shouted again, their toes still a few feet from the ground, "where is it from?" Techno looked over, crimson eyes staring with lack of emotion, "nowhere special." He said, just loud enough for the wind to guide into Dreams ears. Quickly after Techno spoke, his wings disappeared and he began to fall down. Dreams eyes widened, head tilting to stare directly down as the other's weapon appeared in his grasp. The blond caught an almost energetic looking grin take over the others' features as he pulled both his arms back, Claymore waiting behind his own head. With a shout, Techno thrust his arms forward, metal meeting the ground. A flash of purple surrounded Dream, currents of electricity flowed through the air, some reaching up and tickling his exposed skin. The blond watched as the electric currents moved like snakes, wrapping around the opponents that ran over at the sudden noise of Technos fallen body. Said pinkette stood up, kicking the smooth part of his blade up, catching the handle with ease. The purple electric continued to hold the hikishurls in its grip as Techno stalked forward, pulling his weapon back. With a loud grunt, he swung forward, blade tinting blue and then purple once more. It was as if the electricity was an extension of his blade as he spun in a quick 180, hitting every single hanging opponent. Dream quickly let go of his wings, willing them to disappear back into his backpack. With a thrust of his hand outwards, his polearm appeared in between nimble fingers. Dream pushed all of his weight onto the polearm until he was falling head first, arms outstretched to hold onto the handle part of the spear. 

Techno looked up and quickly took a few steps back, his back bumping against the chest of a mitachurl. The beast made a loud snarl, banging against its upper chest before whipping its large battle axe towards Techno. The wooden section of the weapon slammed against his side, sending the pinkette flying into the nearby river. With a groan, Technos head shot up from the water just in time to see Dreams body turn into a guest of wind, the ground rattling as a thud sounded. Dream reappeared beside the mitachurl, surging his weapon forward and into the chest of the creature. Winds of green and blue swirled around the polearm before thrusting forward, slamming the mitachurl back and into a couple barrels. Wooden pieces broke off flying in every direction. The blond took one more charge forward, hitting the beast in quick succession before it collapsed to its knees. By the time the beast vaporized into black and red particles, Techno had walked out of the river, boots squelching as he moved. 

Almost immediately, Dream turned around with a bright smile that rivaled the sun. "You're so strong! I've never seen electricity listen to someone quite like how it does for you! Mrs. Lisa can summon lightning and it's terrifying but this! What you did was something of a whole other level!" With a grunt, Techno turned his head, willing pink hues to simmer down. "You… you turned into wind." "Huh?" Techno looked forward again, gesturing at the blond, "your body disappeared before you hit the ground, all that was there was gusts of wind tinted green. I've never seen a polearm user do that before, it's usually only catalysts, like Mrs. Ningguang." Dream shrugged his shoulders, "Venti taught me how to make the wind listen to me and then Barbara taught me how to take its physical form. I'm not sure exactly how to explain it but I'm sure with your skills you could even do it!" Techno hummed, turning his back to the other. "One commission out of four done. Let's continue on." 


End file.
